Alice's Hell, Vice, and Temptation
by KattianaKitty
Summary: Alice's life goes to such Hell, that even her Wonderland follows. She soon goes through a tragic childhood, that demolishes her once perfect land. But there is one, who wishes to see her forget her past, even if she wants to remember. One that has crafted kids by corruption into brainless dolls Rated M for violence, sexual content (rape, hinted necrophilia), and occasional swearing


Alice Liddell always disturbed those around her. Whether it be for her eyes, for her nature, or for her Wonderland. A Wonderland that consumed the little girl, and everything she was. Her head constantly went to her world, locking her away. Her mouth spoke of the land, of the people, of the dangers. Her entire being seemed to revolve around this fictional, insanity infused, land. Her parents sought out for a psychiatrist, for their daughter they were now so ashamed of. She embarrassed them, by babbling on about a world that did not exist. It made it even harder that she refused to admit it didn't exist, but instead would jump up and yell, holler, howl, and yap on about how her little world was indeed real.

Angus Bumby had just graduated in hisA field of psychology, and was also a friend of Alice's father. Due to this, he had been appointed to Alice within a matter of days. He had an unsettling atmosphere to him, making both Alice and Lizzie (her sister, Elizabeth, who was the only one who didn't seem to be afraid or ashamed of Alice) very uncomfortable around him. Lizzie, at her ripe age of 16, got the worst of this. She was often the target of Bumby's sexual advances, at any chance he got for that matter. Even in front of Alice during her fruitless sessions of describing her Wonderland and detailing her life, his hands roamed Lizzie. Lizzie had brought Alice's innocence up, saying she was much too young to be seeing such crude nature. In which Bumby had responded casually, his hand trailing up her skirt to slowly drag his fingers up her thigh, "Ah...yes, but the girl is insane. Who would ever believe such a pathetic accusation?" Lizzie responded by spitting in his face for disrespecting both the family, and her sister, threatening to the high Heavens to call for her father, because surely if he didn't believe Alice, he'd believe her. Bumby froze, his hand placed roughly and tightly around her upper thigh, causing Lizzie to whine softly in pain.

Alice had seemed to wander off again, swaying back and forth, muttering incoherent words, and Bumby smirked. "See...there Lizzie? My dearest girl, Alice is lost to us..." and with that he dominated Lizzie, pressing his body against hers, forcing her leg to wrap around him like a young couple would, but not even thinking of attempting taking her yet, not taking away the one thing that kept her a girl. She was too young for that, and the risk of pregnancy kept Bumby in check. But that still left him with other things he could do.

But the minute a soft whine of protest escaped her when Bumby pressed his lips to Lizzie's, an enraged Alice snapped to reality, as she forcibly pushed him off her sister, staring at him with cold, dead eyes and head tilted slightly.

He was visibly shaken, but none of the trio said anything. Lizzie, though, later said thank you. But she was even scared of this little girl. How could her sister be so odd, so different? Little did the Liddell family know trouble had just rounded their corner.

Bumby crept into their home, silently, stealthily, but eagerly. He licked his lips as he opened his supposed beloved's door. Quietly, he shut it again, creeping toward the teenager. He didn't care for her fertility now, not when she wouldn't ever lie with another man. He pounced, pinning her wrists above her head in one motion, straddling her hips and watching her now awake and alert eyes fill with fear. She went to scream, before being silenced by a rough, passionate kiss from the way older scholar. She squirmed and thrashed, but his strength was far from hers, and soon she felt his hands pulling up her night dress, revealing clean shaven legs and her most sacred area. She thrashed more, trying to pull away from the kiss that was all but well. He bit her lower lip, letting it bleed just to show Lizzie that she was his, and if she continued the way she was, she'd regret it. He quickly slipped off his pants, and then swiftly, as if his life depended on this one moment, pulled down the last layer of clothing for the both of them. Lizzie's eyes widened, cries stifled, as she awaited the unimaginable. Before she had a chance to close her eyes (perhaps to ease the pain), he had already entered her, leaving her in considerable pain, more so that she didn't even want this. Her innocence was stripped from her by a man who was so dreadfully creepy and rough, making her unwanted by any man, leaving her to be all his. To her advantage, though, his lips left hers to moan her name, as if this was what she wanted, as if she wanted this as much as he did. She took the opportunity to scream to the best her lungs could manage, but before she could raise her pitch, a pillow covered her face, strangling her. Lizzie gasped for air, shivering, struggling now. Until she couldn't, and then she went still and limp. Bumby was appalled by his reflex to strangle her, but, did not stop himself from finishing into her, quietly calling her name. He remained inside her for awhile, letting his breathing regulate. He seemed to of already forgotten that she was no longer living, as he whispered phrases of love, complimenting her beauty. Once he finally got up and redressed, he kissed her forehead one last time, whispering words of love and goodbye, before exiting the room and locking the door, taking the key with him as a token to always remember her.

As he walked, he saw her. Alice, with her cold eyes, just standing there. She was staring off as she stood in the hall, but it seemed as if she was staring at him and his very soul, as if her mind had figured out what dirty deeds he had just committed. He ran now, to the library, holding the lantern he had gotten from Lizzie's room. And, dropped it, letting the glass shatter and the fire spread, to burn away all the evidence. To sadly burn his sleeping love, but to burn that damned sister of hers. To finally wipe that cold gaze from her eyes. A gaze that would soon become his newest obsession.


End file.
